


Rock-a-by Baby

by AssassinPyro13



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluffy I guess, M/M, Medic Mpreg, Spy loves Medics stomach, The team love medic's belly, they're all goobers! XD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6403807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinPyro13/pseuds/AssassinPyro13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(One-Shot) Medic honestly wasn't sure what to expect when he accepted the pregnancy experiment testing his boss wanted. But the results, he found, were rather amusing. (Rated Teen just to be safe because I'm paranoid)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock-a-by Baby

**Author's Note:**

> If art is made of this Story, please let me know. I love seeing art of my stories. <3

The medic hadn't once questioned his boss, Blue Mann, on his methods and how he ran things. There was no need to since the punishment was permanent death. So why should he question the pregnancy experiment that had literally been faxed to him, waking him up from a peaceful nights sleep? The answer, he wouldn't. As a gay man, he wasn't able to have a child of his own with another man without some form of medical science to back it up. Needless to say, the blue medic was all for the experiment. There was no need for any persuasion from Miss Pauling to get him to do it. Finding the perfect man to sire the child was even easier than doing the actual surgery on himself. The heavy was more than eager to show the medic how much he had loved him. And it only took one night of passion for the sperm to stick to his newly formed egg in his temporary artificial womb.

The medic couldn't actually say if he loved the heavy or not since he hardly spent any time with the giant due to his work. But he was fond of the giant Russian so he decided to keep him as a lover rather than throwing the giant away. Who knows. Maybe he would end up loving the heavy.... or maybe he wouldn't. He couldn't be bothered with personal feelings at this moment; the only thing that mattered was the little figure growing in his now eight month pregnant belly. He wasn't as big as he thought he would be but he was way past the point of being able to hide it. At six months, his entire team has noticed his weight gain (especially in his stomach area) and all but demanded to know what was wrong with the usual skinny and buff medic. Their responses had surprised him. Their actions had surprised him even more.

After his revel, they all had started acting oddly strange and comforting yet at the same time, no one could seem to take their damn hands off his ever growing stomach. The spy was the first to actually show an interest, which was odd since he never held interest to anything that anyone knew. The medic had noticed it when he was sitting on the couch one night; the baby had been kicking too much for him to sleep. He had been watching some sort of show that he couldn't remember, black and white on the screen when he spotted the Frenchman with his cigarette trade mark. At first, medic had ignored it and continued to stare at the screen, bored out of his mind when he felt the very little weight of the spy sit beside him and the tiny hands running along his belly. Next thing he new, spy was leaning over his stomach, running his hands all along the medic's stomach with his eyes closed, softly peppering the stomach with soft kisses and whispering soft praises in French to the baby that was growing within. At first, the medic wished he had a camera to record the normally stoic spy, cooing at his belly like a proud father would his pregnant wife. Yet he found he could only watch in wonder and they ended up like that for hours until the baby had calmed which allowed the medic to nod off to sleep.

He remembered waking up in bed that night, later being told by heavy that the giant had carried the sleeping medic to bed after the spy had told him where he was. Needless to say, the doctor was not amused but gave no comment. Sniper was a little more composed than the spy..... Actually a lot more. The interaction with the Australian was unique to say the least. It had been just before lunch when it happened. Medic had been walking down the hallway and to the kitchen after a much needed bathroom break when the Sniper lazily walked by and reached out his hand and gently placed it on the doctor's bulging stomach, rubbing it and letting his thumb slide along his belly button before casually letting it slide around his belly as he walked on by before it slid off completely. Shrugging it off after a moment, Medic just went to his destination and ate. Shortly after washing his plate, the demoman had pulled him to a rocking chair, forcing the medic to sit in his lap as he rocked them and just continued to caress the German doctors stomach for a few minutes before falling asleep, his hands drooping as he dozed off. 

Feeling much like a cat who was done with being pet, the medic simply locked himself in his room for a few hours, allowing himself some alone time, listening to his classical music records and lounging on the bed. Sparing a moment to spoil himself with a warm, calming bubble bath that made his skin smooth and relaxed. Luckily he didn't have to deal with the rest of the team until the next day. Soldier was...... confusing to say the least. The man just snuck up behind him before spinning him around and spoke to the baby while being oddly quiet about the art of war. Scout was basically just a big annoyance. Although medic didn't know if he was talking to him or his stomach, he did know that the boy drew a smiley face on his stomach and said that the baby liked him. Medic's only reply was scolding Scout about drawing on people, which earned him a few laughs from the team. And since it was permanent marker, Medic ended up taking multiple baths throughout the week just to remove it.

While Pyro really didn't find anything interesting with Medic's stomach, the engineer was all too willing to help care for the doctor, having had three kids pretty much taught the Texan what to do, especially since his wife was having difficulties during the last time. The medic could honestly say he was flattered by this and accepted any help or advice the engineer gave. Heavy was very protective of the pregnant medic and practically loomed over him everywhere he went; often swatting scout away due to the giant not being able to forgive him for the red smiley face he had found on his doctors stomach. To the Russian, that was like making a claim on someone that was not his. And Heavy didn't like his things being claimed. Not even his lover. But there were those rare moments the heavy had to leave Medic's side, such as cleaning Sasha or other personal matters. It was times alone, that the doctor found himself most happy. Sure, he liked the company but he could only interact with so many people so much. Being an introvert, he liked his alone time and found himself with more energy when he was alone.

Sadly, he did not always get his alone time when he thought he was. Often the spy had lurked around him and kept a close eye out for him, being annoyingly protective, such as pushing a cutting knife away from the counters edge, pretending he didn't do anything or even distracting the medic long enough to lead him away from a small puddle that he was about to walk in. It wasn't until he was having such an alone time did he get a chance to confront the spy about his behavior.

Medic had been relaxing on the couch, laying on it in such a way that spy was laying between his legs with his hands and head close to his stomach. The Frenchman was practically hugging his stomach with how his arms were around it, caressing it and placing those butterfly kisses to his giant stomach while whispering it to French. His words sounding as if they were making promises to the unborn child with each word he spoke. Sighing, the book, medic had been reading, was placed on his stomach, idle with his hand on it as he looked down at the man.

"Why do you do that?" He asked, not unkindly but more out of curiosity. "Why do you care so much for this baby that you drape yourself over me? You know it's not yours, right?" With a raise of a brow, this had earned a soft laugh from the spy who was now sitting up.

"Non, you misunderstand Medic. It's just..." Instead of finishing his sentence, the spy smiled down and placed a hand on the medic's stomach. With a hiss, the pregnant medic adjusted where he sat.

"Let me guess? You want a child of your own?" The medic's question brought the spy's attention back to the conversation but the hand stayed put.

"Hardly." The spy responded with a bitter snort and grinned softly. "I have a child of my own but he is already grown." As the Frenchman's face got closer to the medic's stomach, he placed one last kiss on the stomach. "It's just..... I love babies." This admission caught the medic by surprised and the doctors eyes grew slightly as he placed his book on the coffee table; his eyes never leaving the masked man.

"I never knew... And you have a son? Why have you not mentioned him?"

With another snort, spy sat up straight, keeping his eyes dully locked on the medic's own. "There was no reason. You see him every day during our fighting with the red team. He picks on you every day."

 _'Well that narrows it down.'_ Medic thought bitterly. There were many members on red team that often picked on him but the more he thought about it, the dumber he felt. The only one who was young enough to be the spy's son was-

"The red scout?" Medic's eyebrows rose in shock. Even though he shouldn't be surprised considering that the blue scout was the red spy's son. He just never thought it trailed to his team as well. But the knowing grin on the spy's face confirmed it.

"Oui." Spy nodded as his thumb trailed over medic's bellybutton. "How ironic is it that both teams have cross fraction families." He let out another laugh and placed another kiss on the medics stomach. "Would you like me to stop?"

 _"Yes."_ The medic had wanted to say but found his throat clinch shut. Although he found his behavior kind of odd, he did enjoy the spy's attention. Although he got plenty of belly worship from the heavy, he found that spy was more gentle. So gentle that the touches he felt on his skin were that equal to a soft feather. Did he really want to give up what attention he was getting right now when he might not get it later after the baby's birth? No... He couldn't.

So with a gentle smile, he picked up his book and flipped to the page he had stopped on. "Nein. Keep going. I find that I rather enjoy it."


End file.
